Never Forget
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Buffy is having wierd dreams. Not visions of the future but not ordinary dreams either. A memory? One-shot,BxA,AU. Crosses into 'Angel'


Just an idea that came to me. This is just a one-shot.  
Set about a week after the events of 'I Will Remember You' in Angel.

Later in this story Angel is trying to keep his mind off things. Since Doyle isn't in this one-shot and I didn't specify what Angel was trying not to think about, you can decide for yourself if he is referring to Buffy and the day that wasn't or Doyle's death.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

_The glass shattered as a green demon came crashing through the window. Buffy whipped her head around in time to see Angel narrowly avoid getting struck by the sword. _

_"Angel!"_

XX

_Buffy felt a familiar tingle run down her spine. She turned to see Angel watching from the shade of some trees. Her eyes widened as Angel stepped into the sunlight and made his way toward her._

XX

_Buffy held Angel to her tightly as tears fell from her eyes. She sobbed into his chest._

"I'll never forget."

----------

Buffy shot up into a sitting position, the comforter pooling around her waist. She reached up to wipe the sweat that had appeared on her forehead. Getting control of her breathing, she laid back down.

Buffy had been having the same dream for a week now, ever since she went to L.A and saw Angel. It was always the same. Different images and pieces of conversation. She didn't understand it. What did it mean? Was Angel okay?

Buffy sighed and rolled onto her side. The red numbers blinked at her, 5:27. Buffy pushed the covers off her body and moved to get out of bed. She wouldn't be getting any more sleep anyway.

----------

Buffy sat with her head in her hand, tapping a pencil against the table. Giles was rambling on about some new demon and Buffy knew she should be paying attention but her mind was elsewhere. _I'll never forget. What does it mean!?_

"Buffy, do try to stay awake. This is very important."

Buffy dropped her head and looked up to see a very annoyed Giles glaring down at her. She smiled innocently and sat up straight.

'I'm sorry Giles. Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Yes, well the brachen demon..."

Buffy watched Giles intently but her mind strayed once again.

Giles sighed to himself and sat down next to Buffy. He could tell that she wasn't paying attention.

"Buffy, are you alright?"

"Hmm... what? Oh, yah Giles I'm fine."

"Really? So you're in complete agreement that I should go back to England?"

"Yes I... wait a minute, what?"

Giles rolled his eyes at his slayer. Buffy smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Giles; my mind is in another world."

"I've noticed." he mumbled under his breath. "Well what seems to be the problem?"

"I've been having this dream, and it doesn't feel like a slayer dream of something that's going to happen but it also doesn't feel like an ordinary dream. It's almost like it were... a memory."

"I haven't heard of anything like that before. I could read up on dreams and see if I find anything."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks Giles. You're the best."

Buffy jumped up from the table and rushed out the door. "I'm going to take care of that demon you were talking about." she called back as she disappeared.

Giles chuckled softly and reached for one of his books.

----------

Buffy trudged slowly up the walkway to Giles' door. She was exhausted. The demon had been harder to deal with then she thought. She opened the door to reveal Giles buried in a book. Figures.

"Hey Giles, the demons taken care of."

"Hmm... oh yes good."

Buffy stood behind him trying to see what he was reading.

"Find out anything about the dream?"

Giles closed the book he was currently reading. "No I'm sorry. I got caught up in a book about the oracles."

Buffy blinked. "The oracles?"

"Yes, they're messengers for the-"

"For the powers that be." Buffy finished.

Giles looked at Buffy surprised. "Yes, how did you know that?"

Buffy wasn't listening. She was to busy remembering.

_"I went to see the oracles. I asked them to turn me back."_

_"So what happens now?"_

"The Oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal." 

_"When?"_

Angel glanced at the clock. "Another minute."

"No, it's not enough time. How am i supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had?"

"You won't. No one will know but me."

_"Everything we did." _

_"It never happened." _

_Buffy shook her head_ _"It did. It did. I know it did!" Buffy reached up to place her hand on Angel's chest, over his heart. "I felt your heart beat." _

_"Buffy..."_

Buffy reached up and kissed Angel passionately. Breaking away, she turned to look at the clock. The minute was almost up.

_"No! Oh God. It's not enough time." _

_Angel starts to cry_. _"Shh, please. Please." _

_"No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget."_

The memory, as Buffy now knew it to be, trailed off. She stood completely still her eyes wide in shock. Giles looked at her worriedly. Just as he was about to speak Buffy turned and practically ran to the door.

"I have to go Giles. I'll explain later."

Giles watched in confusion as Buffy quickly fled from his home.

----------

Angel sat in his office going over a case. He had been taking on more and more cases lately. Anything to keep himself busy. To keep his mid safely away from things that had the potential to break him.

A knock at his door brought him away from the case. "Come in." he called

Cordelia pushed the door open. "Hey, I'm going to get something to eat. I shouldn't be to long."

"Okay."

Cordelia smiled softly and left the office. Angel went back to the case. Ten minutes or so had passed when he heard the door open. Cordelia couldn't be back already.

Angel stood from his place behind his desk and moved to open the door.

"Did you forget....?"

Angel trailed off when he opened the door and saw he stood before him.

"Something?" he finished.

"I almost did." Buffy said.

Angel stared at her too surprised by her presence to ask what she meant or why she was here.

Buffy rolled her eyes and moved to stand directly in front of Angel. She stared searchingly into his eyes.

Tentatively, as if she wasn't sure, Buffy reached up to kiss him. Angel made no move at first, now even more surprise then when he first saw her, but he soon responded. Buffy encircled her arms around his neck, while Angel wrapped one arm around her waist. Buffy felt his cool tongue glide over her lower lip, silently asking permission. She parted her mouth to grant him entrance.

Buffy reluctantly pulled back, gasping for air. Angel stepped back and looked at her questioningly.

"I told you I'd never forget." she quietly spoke.

Angel's eyes widened. Was it possible? He placed a hand on each of her shoulders and stared searchingly into her eyes. Seeing in her eyes that she remembered, Angel began to smile. Buffy smiled widely back at him.

Angel cupped her chin in his hand and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. He embraced her softly and cradled her head to his chest. Buffy sighed happily as her eyes filled with tears.

She hadn't forgotten. She never would.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
